


Bad revenge

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Animals, Casual Sex, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hate to Love, Prejudice, Revenge
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Arturia ama a Gilgamesh, pero no a ese Gilgamesh, aunque podrían darse las circunstancias para que llegase a tener algo con ese rudo y arrogante Gilgamesh.
Relationships: Enkidu/Shamhat (Mesopotamian Mythology), Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 8





	1. Un adorable encuentro

Gilgamesh Enlil, enfundado en un elegante traje sastre de color gris oxford, caminaba a lado de un joven de su misma edad, de piel blanca y ojos grises, cabello largo, verde brillante y en contraste con el rubio, vestido con un kimono que aunque simple, era colorido. 

—Enkidu este vecindario es terrible, mira la calle, está llena de charcos, si no caminamos rápido los autos nos mojarán, ¿por qué elegiste este camino? —preguntó molesto al ver la tranquilidad con la que el otro joven andaba mientras miraba su smartphone.

—No fui yo, fue el camino que trazó la aplicación —explicó mostrándole la pantalla. 

—¿Me estás usando para tus experimentos? —cuestionó el rubio de mal humor por no haberse percatado desde el inicio de su artimaña.

—¿Al fin te diste cuenta? —preguntó el peliverde con una gran sonrisa.

Enkidu Enu era un joven talento en el desarrollo de aplicaciones móviles y en ese momento se encontraba haciendo pruebas sobre un programa que trazaba rutas eficientes para llegar a un sitio determinado. Ese día se celebraba un festival tradicional al que había acordado ir con su novia y, no se le había ocurrido mejor idea al peliverde, que probar su nueva invención, arrastrando a su mejor amigo con él. 

—Espero que el dichoso festival sea lo mínimamente entretenido —dijo el hombre de ojos granadina.

—Shamhat dijo que sería algo sencillo pero muy japonés —explicó caminando de manera errática buscando algo de señal. 

—¿Y por qué me trajiste? Ya estoy harto de ser el mal tercio —Se quejó Enlil. 

—Es tu culpa por ser un rompecorazones, si dejaras de jugar con las mujeres y te decidieras por una, podríamos salir los cuatro sin ningún problema —contestó el de ojos plateados sin dejar de mirar su teléfono.

—No está en mis planes amarrarme a nadie, además no he conocido a alguien en verdad interesante, esta ciudad es aburrida de principio a fin —replicó el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

Los hombres siguieron su camino, pero de pronto, un grito capturó su atención.

—¡Gilgamesh! —exclamó una voz femenina— ¡Gilgamesh, regresa! —insistió la voz que aún no revelaba a su portadora. 

Enkidu bajó su teléfono sintiéndose extremadamente curioso. 

—¿Y ahora a quién abandonaste? —preguntó mirando al rubio, pero éste frunció el ceño de inmediato.

—No he salido con nadie en dos semanas, no he tenido ningún tiempo libre hasta ahora —señaló pensativo, a la vez que intentaba reconocer aquel timbre de voz.

—¡Gilgamesh! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —La voz se escuchó un poco más cerca.

—¡Por aquí! —gritó de pronto el peliverde, atento a quien quiera que apareciese.

—¡¿Qué rayos haces Enkidu?! —preguntó Gilgamesh extrañado por la situación.

—Si le rompiste el corazón a otra linda chica debes disculparte —declaró el joven del kimono mirando de reojo a su amigo. 

—¡Gilgamesh! —La voz volvió a hacerse presente y esta vez, Enkidu dejó de mirar a Enlil en cuanto distinguió a alguien. 

—Oh, esta vez es una chica rubia —dijo mirando con atención—, aunque es menuda y bastante elegante para tus gustos —comentó de manera analítica, causando la molestia del hombre de ojos carmesí—, pero tengo que admitir que es muy hermosa —concluyó con una sonrisa intentando aligerar el mal temperamento del rubio. 

Sin embargo, Gilgamesh también estaba mirando a la persona parada a unos cuantos metros de ellos y alzó una ceja, seguro de que nunca había visto a aquella mujer.

—¡Gilgamesh, ven aquí! —gritó la rubia ataviada con un vestido de mezclilla azul que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y que calzaba unos mocasines de gamuza café. 

—Te está llamando —dijo Enkidu, propinándole un codazo a su compañero para que dejara de mirarla tan insistentemente.

El rubio estaba completamente seguro de que no conocía a la chica que clamaba su nombre. Las mujeres con las que salía por lo regular eran altas, de cuerpo abundante y rostro exótico, personas que lo excitaban a la misma velocidad en que las quería fuera de su cama al terminar el acto sexual: rápido. 

Pero la mujer de ojos verdes y preocupados que miraba hacia todos lados, era singular. Extrañamente atraído, Gilgamesh había comenzado a caminar hacia ella, dejando a Enkidu atrás. Estaba seguro de nunca haberla visto en ningún bar, en ninguna reunión social, en ninguna esquina y pensó que de haberla visto sin duda la recordaría. 

—¿Quién eres y por qué gritas como desesperada? —preguntó el rubio en voz alta, aclarando su mente de pensamientos extraños.

La mujer lo miró directamente a los ojos por un instante y el joven tuvo la certeza de que no la conocía.

—Lo siento, tengo algo de prisa —dijo de manera cortante y dio un par de pasos alejándose de él— ¡Gilgamesh! —volvió a gritar.

—Deja de gritar, aquí estoy —declaró el hombre.

La chica se giró para volver a verlo y alzó una ceja mirándolo con extrañeza. 

—¡Loco! —exclamó y le dio la espalda.

—¡¿Loco yo?! ¡Tú eres la que grita mi nombre como una histérica! —espetó molesto, doblando las cejas y adquiriendo el semblante dominante que sabía y tenía bastante comprobado, intimidaba a las personas a su alrededor; pero la chica no se inmutó.

—Yo estoy llamando a mi perro, vio a un gato y salió corriendo tras él —explicó esperando que aquel sujeto desagradable la dejara en paz; no obstante, el rostro del rubio se descompuso en un segundo.

—¡¿Le pusiste mi nombre a un sucio y vulgar perro?! —preguntó furioso.

—¡No está sucio! Lo baño a menudo y a ti no te conozco. Piérdete —Le dijo y volvió a gritar— ¡Gilgamesh!

—¡Woof!

—¡Gilgamesh, ahí estás! —exclamó la rubia y avanzó rápidamente hacia el Golden retriever que jugaba animado con un joven.

—Hahaha eres muy juguetón —dijo el peliverde agachado, acariciando al perro—. Así que tu nombre es Gilgamesh —comentó mientras el animal lamía su rostro.

—Lo siento mucho —Se disculpó la rubia por los modales de su mascota—. Gil, basta, deja de molestar —dijo y con cuidado hizo retroceder al perro de espeso pelaje dorado.

—No es molestia, por cierto mi nombre es Enkidu, mucho gusto —dijo el joven con voz amigable. 

—Yo soy Arturia, el gusto es mío —dijo estrechándole la mano.

No obstante, la quietud se vio interrumpida por los pasos de un rubio acercándose hacia ellos.

—Oh y este es mi amigo Gilgamesh —Enkidu lo tomó del brazo—, es un poco gruñón, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo es una persona amable —declaró sonriendo, mientras el otro joven tenía un semblante furioso.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle mi nombre a tu mascota?! —cuestionó tan enfadado que su voz hizo eco en la calle.

Enkidu se tensó, conocía a Gilgamesh y sabía del terrible don que tenía para menospreciar e intimidar a la gente. Por un momento pensó en interferir en favor de la chica, sin embargo, ella permaneció en perfecta calma.

—Yo no se lo puse, mi hermana me lo regalo con todo y el nombre —explicó con voz fría, a lo que el rubio sonrió.

—¿Quién es tu hermana? Me gustaría conocerla para comunicarle mi infinito agradecimiento por sus actos criminales —dijo estrangulando cada palabra para forzarse a sí mismo a sonar dulce; dulce, como en su imaginativo, sería la venganza por semejante humillación.

No obstante, la ojiverde no se tensó por su sarcasmo, ni por la amenaza explícita en contra de su familiar.

—No le voy a dar esa información a un completo desconocido —dijo sin alterarse.

—¿Tienes una idea de quién soy? —preguntó el rubio sin rebajar su enojo.

—No —respondió la chica, quien ya empezaba a pensar que era un hombre de mediana influencia queriendo fanfarronear por sus logros conseguidos a base de nepotismo y corrupción.

—Soy Gilgamesh Enlil, presidente de —El rubio estaba presentándose, pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por la mujer.

—También mi perro es Gilgamesh y hace menos ruido que tú al respecto —comentó clavándole la mirada sin miedo.

Enkidu tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para reprimir una fuerte carcajada, mientras el rubio consternado no deba crédito a sus palabras.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó a la mujer mordaz que no cuidaba sus palabras.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, vamos Gil —dijo la rubia llamando al perro—. Hasta luego Enkidu, mucho gusto y gracias —Se despidió del peliverde.

El aludido movió la cabeza en negación mostrando una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias a ti Arturia —dijo y movió su mano en despedida mientras veía alejarse a la chica y a su mascota.

Gilgamesh por otro lado, estaba hirviendo en furia, no podía creer que alguien pudiera humillarlo de tal manera: ponerle su nombre a un simple animal vulgar, callarlo en media calle, e incluso comparar sus modales con los de una mascota. Todo eso fue el colmo para Enlil, quien tomó su teléfono celular y marcó deprisa un número.

—Quiero que le suspendan el servicio a cualquier clienta que tengamos registrada con el nombre de Arturia —dijo con determinación y escuchó la respuesta de quien estaba del otro lado de la línea—. No me importa si sus pagos están al corriente —insistió—, no me interesa si demanda a la compañía ¡Haz lo que dije! —exclamó volviéndose dominante en un segundo— ¡Espera! Contacta con las otras empresas de telefonía ¡Ofréceles un trato a cambio de no darle servicio a esa mujer! —ordenó y cortó la llamada.

—¿No te parece que estás exagerando? —preguntó Enkidu, quien había sido testigo de toda la rabieta del rubio.

—¡Esa mujer va a disculparse conmigo! —anunció seguro y dispuesto a ignorar las advertencias de su amigo.

—Pero no puedes cortarle el servicio ni vetarla de buscar a alguna empresa competidora, qué pasa si nos dijo un nombre falso, o si hay más mujeres con ese nombre —analizó preocupado, pero el rubio se limitó a dedicarle una mirada fría.

—No me importa —dijo y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido dejando atrás al peliverde. Sin embargo su enojo era tan intenso, que no se percató del ruido de un auto acercándose a buena velocidad y que al pasar por los charcos de la calle, terminó mojando al hombre de traje.

—¡OLVIDALO ENKIDU, VE AL MALDITO FESTIVAL TÚ SOLO! —gritó el rubio complemente empapado, dándose la vuelta decidido a regresar a su residencia.


	2. Una adorable solución

Al atardecer, Enkidu se reunió con Shamhat y pasaron un rato agradable entre los puestos del festival. Se mezclaron perfectamente bien entre la gente, se unieron a los cantos y danzas tradicionales y, casi al final, se sentaron en una banca para disfrutar de las delicias gastronómicas que caracterizaban al país del sol naciente.

El peliverde estaba por probar una brocheta de yakitori cuando una presencia inesperada hizo acto de aparición.

—¡Woof! ¡Woof! —Fue el ladrido amigable del canino que se acercó al joven a punto de comer.

—Gilgamesh ¿cómo estás? —saludó de manera alegre mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Dudó un momento, pero finalmente cedió al animal y le ofreció la carne de la brocheta.

Por otra parte, Shamhat se emocionó al ver al hermoso perro y la familiaridad que Enkidu tenía con él y, ella le acarició el lomo mientras el canino se concentraba en comer de las manos del peliverde. 

—Que bonito, ¿lo conoces? —Le preguntó a su novio.

—Algo así —respondió Enkidu al recordar la extraña tarde que había tenido junto a su mejor amigo.

—¡Gilgamesh, quieto ahí! —exclamó la voz de una chica que corría en dirección a ellos.

—Hola de nuevo Arturia —saludó Enkidu.

—Que coincidencia —dijo la rubia entre jadeos mientras recobraba el aliento.

Shamhat observó a la recién llegada, no la conocía de nada, pero al parecer era la dueña del perro y con discreción le dio un ligero codazo a su novio para que comprendiera su duda. 

—¡Oh! —exclamó el joven al entender la petición sin palabras de su pareja, así que se puso de pie y le hizo una ceña a su acompañante para que lo imitara, se aclaró la garganta y sonrió— Quiero presentarte mi novia. Shamhat, ella es Arturia, es la dueña de Gilgamesh, nos conocimos hace un rato —indicó y las dos chicas se estrecharon las manos.

—Mucho gusto —dijo con cortesía la joven de cabello suelto y parecido en color al de Enkidu— ¿En verdad se llama Gilgamesh? —preguntó con curiosidad refiriéndose al perro que juguetonamente intentaba alcanzar el resto de comida que el joven Enu, mantenía lejos de su hocico. 

—Sí, mi hermana le puso el nombre, no sé de dónde se le ocurrió, creo que es de un mito antiguo, o algo así —respondió la ojiverde atenta a su mascota y se sintió aliviada al no ver por ninguna parte al arrogante rubio que había estado con Enkidu por la tarde.

—Que peculiar —musitó Shamhat sonriendo levemente fascinada y estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero su novio le guiño un ojo en señal de que guardara silencio.

—Arturia ¿quieres venir con nosotros? —invitó el peliverde amistosamente.

—Gracias, pero no quiero estropear su cita —respondió la aludida de manera educada cuando al fin logró ponerle la cadena al collar de su perro y así tener un poco de control sobre el inquieto animal.

—A Shamhat y a mí nos gusta la compañía ¿verdad? —expresó pidiendo la aprobación de su novia, quien sonrió cálidamente y ofreció un simple: —Claro, ven con nosotros.

Los tres continuaron su recorrido por el festival, Arturia les contó que ella vivía en ese vecindario y que trabajaba desde casa escribiendo una columna para una revista financiera.

—Vaya, eso suena complicado —comentó Shamhat a quien nunca le habían gustado los números.

—Siempre me gustaron las finanzas, este trabajo me gusta mucho —respondió la rubia de buen ánimo, pero de pronto resopló—. Aunque desde esta tarde estoy teniendo problemas con el servicio de telefonía e internet —musitó levemente preocupada—. Vine al festival solamente para desestresarme un poco, espero que mañana todo esté normal y pueda enviar mis escritos sin tener que volver a abusar de la generosidad de alguno de mis vecinos —dijo con un tono de voz de delató su cansancio.

Enkidu se detuvo de pronto y ante las miradas curiosas de Shamhat y Arturia, fingió estar interesado en la mercancía de un puesto de cerámicas.

—¿Ya intentaste reportarlo? —preguntó la chica de cabello suelto mientras esperaban a ver si el peliverde compraba algo.

—Me la pase toda la tarde intentándolo desde el teléfono de mi vecina —contestó la rubia—, pero en cuanto le decía mi nombre al encargado de atención al cliente, cortaban la llamada —relató aún agobiada con el suceso—. Quizá haya alguna confusión con mis pagos. Mañana mismo iré con todos mis recibos a la compañía —reveló la conclusión en la que descansaba su esperanza de resolver su problema.

—¿Qué compañía tienes? —cuestionó Shamhat con intenciones de enterarse un poco más del asunto y ayudarla.

—Babilonian Tower —respondió causando una sonrisa inmediata en la otra chica.

—Enkidu puede ayudarte, él es el mejor amigo del presidente de esa compañía, ¿verdad Enki? —Lo llamó animada, ante lo cual, el aludido se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro.

—Bueno, yo... —balbuceó.

—¿Cómo se llama ese hombre? —preguntó Arturia a Shamhat, al ver el nerviosismo del peliverde.

—Gilgamesh Enlil —contestó sin malicia.

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que la rubia atara cabos y se diera cuenta de la raíz de su problema.

—No es una confusión con mis pagos, es a propósito —dijo en tono acusador mirando al joven de ojos plateados.

Enkidu suspiró, no era la primera vez que tenía que dar la cara por las acciones explosivas de su mejor amigo.

—Sólo tienes que disculparte con él —Le indicó evitando que sus miradas de encontrasen.

—Disculparme ¿por qué? Yo no le puse el nombre al perro —reclamó molesta, a lo que el peliverde sintió empatía por la chica y vergüenza por no poder serle de más ayuda. 

—Lo lamento Arturia, pero Gil no va a ceder en esto, además él movió sus influencias para que ninguna otra empresa de telefonía te dé servicio —Le informó con un tono de voz que no disfrazaba su culpa y pena.

—¡No puede hacer eso! —espetó la mujer gravemente sorprendida.

—Ya lo hizo —respondió el peliverde mirando hacia el suelo, mientras Shamhat era testigo de la peculiar escena y, aunque su rostro reflejaba cierta preocupación, la verdad no estaba muy sorprendida por el comportamiento de Gilgamesh Enlil. Lo único que la afectaba era que Enkidu lo estaba pasando mal una vez más, a causa de la inmadurez del rubio de ojos carmesí.

—¡Tú eres su amigo! —exclamó Arturia— ¿No puedes hacer algo? —pidió moderando el volumen de su voz.

Enkidu clavó sus ojos en la rubia. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que alguna mujer se había acercado a él para desquitar su enojo y frustración causados por su mejor amigo. Ninguna chica cuyo orgullo había sido dañado por el rubio, tuvo el valor de encarar directamente a Enlil y en cambio perjudicaron al peliverde: Acoso por teléfono y redes sociales, daños a su auto, casa y jardín, e inclusive alguna vez habían llegado a molestar a Shamhat. Pero Arturia simplemente le estaba pidiendo que la ayudara a resolver una situación de la que ciertamente ella no era culpable. 

—Puedo llevarte ante él para que te disculpes —ofreció lo que estaba a su alcance, pero la ojiverde frunció el ceño, completamente contrariada por sus palabras.

—¿Tú también? —preguntó sorprendida por el tono de resignación del joven.

Y por primera vez, Enkidu sintió enfado hacia Gilgamesh. Adicto al vino y los placeres, el joven rubio ahogado en dinero disfrutaba de engañar a las mujeres con falsa caballería y promesas de matrimonio que negaba fácilmente en cuanto se acostaba con ellas. Con el tiempo, se había convertido en un hombre entrenado para hacer caer en sus encantos, inclusive a la mujer más recatada, orgullosa o recién casada.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo y por supuesto no lo apoyo, pero es la forma más rápida para que arregles tu problema, o tendrás que esperar hasta que él pierda el interés y lo olvide... —explicó agobiado— Quizá en unas cuantas semanas —musitó al ver la mirada llena de expectación de la mujer.

—¿Y si no lo olvida? —preguntó Arturia afligida sentándose en una banca, siendo imitada por la pareja. 

Al ver a su dueña triste, el perro de pelaje dorado se acercó a ella para confortarla mientras chillaba.

—No es tu culpa Gilgy —dijo la rubia y pasó la mano por su cabeza—. Mañana iré a ver a ese loco —anunció su decisión.

—¿Conoces el gran edificio de cristal? —preguntó Enkidu, a lo que la ojiverde asintió— Te veo ahí a las diez de la mañana —ofreció.

—Bien —aceptó resignada y luego se puso de pie, siendo seguida por el joven.

—No te preocupes, yo personalmente golpearé a Gilgamesh si se pone terco —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Woof! —ladró el animal al escuchar la palabra con la que su humana lo llamaba. 

—¡Ah! Por supuesto que no me refiero a ti precioso Gil —expresó Enu y se agachó para mimar a la adorable mascota— ¿Qué opinas Shamhat, deberíamos tener un perro? Sería un buen ensayo para cuando tengamos hijos —dijo mirando a su novia mientras el perro lamía su rostro.

—Creo que no es lo mismo cuidar a un perro que a un hijo, pero sería agradable empezar con lo primero —respondió la chica que seguía sentada en la banca.


End file.
